1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electric connection box mounted on an automobile or the like, an electric connection box described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-40873 is known. This electric connection box is provided with a circuit board to which a bus bar is bonded and a case for accommodating this circuit board. A plurality of fuse connection terminals and signals are formed on the bus bar. The fuse connection terminals are extended from an upper end of the circuit board and disposed along an upper end face of an intermediate case with their tip ends formed to project upward. On the other hand, the terminals for signal are extended from a lower end of the circuit board and disposed along a bottom surface in the intermediate case with their tip ends formed to project downward.
However, in the above structure, if water caused by rain, washing, etc., intrudes into the case, the water might contact an upper surface of the intermediate case or the bottom surface in the intermediate case, which could result in a short circuit. Particularly, these terminals are often positioned very close to each other due to limitations of space, and in such a case, the above short circuit problem becomes noticeable.